


Storm's Comin'

by DoIEverForgetThePie



Series: Supernatural: One Shots [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: All Hell Breaks Loose, Brothers, Pre-pilot, Wincest - Freeform, Winchester Brothers - Freeform, pilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3948796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoIEverForgetThePie/pseuds/DoIEverForgetThePie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester's entire life had been centered around two things: to keep Sammy safe and to kill the demon responsible for killing his mother.</p>
<p>*Pre-pilot to s2.22 All Hell Breaks Loose*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storm's Comin'

**Author's Note:**

> The title is part of a Bobby quote. Hope you enjoy :) Comments and kudos are always appreciated.

_Take your brother outside as fast as you can and don’t look back! Now, Dean, go!_

He was almost five years old when he heard those words. It seemed like it was the only thing he could clearly remember his father saying from his childhood. He thought about the words more than he probably should have. He thought a lot about that entire event, actually. He thought about how  _hot_ the hallway had been and how  _heavy_  his infant brother had been in his small arms.

_And don’t look back!_

Dean found it almost humorous that his dad had selected those words, because all the Winchester’s ever did was look back. Every single thing they did was to try to make them feel better about the past. Dean hated it, but he never let anyone know. He kept it inside until he fell in sync with his father’s anger and, eventually, his own festering ball of fury welled up inside of him. And it only grew when Sam informed them that he would be leaving for college.

Dean had wanted to swing. He wanted to hit Sam so hard he saw stars and maybe even broke his jaw, because  _how dare he_  leave him?

_So, I’ve been accepted into Stanford._

And Dean remembered how John had dropped the gun he had been taking apart to clean. That long stretch of terse silence as Dean chewed on his nail beds, anxiously waiting with the unbelievable feeling of impending disappointment growing inside his gut.

_Are you going?_

John had finally asked after picking up and reassembling the gun.

_Yes._

All Dean could remember after that is rising to his feet, approaching Sam at a rapid pace with John stepping between the two just before Dean felt the need to swing.

_If you leave, Sam, you better stay gone._

There had been much more conversation than that, if you could call what they had participated in conversation. It was more or less three men screaming over each other, the occasional object being harmed in their fit of rage.

And then, with the slam of the motel door, there was silence and John and Dean Winchester were left to their own devices. It stayed quiet between the father-son duo for days, with John only providing Dean with enough information to get him through a hunt and Dean provided solemn  _yes, sir_ s and  _no, sir_ s.

Tension was thick between John and Dean in Sam’s absence. Neither one of them realized how much the youngest Winchester had done for the family, even if he had spent most of the time sitting in the backseat with a surly frown on his face. His strong willed, bull headed personality was a different kind of strong will and a different kind of bull headed than John and Dean. They were on opposite ends of the same spectrum and Sam had been the only balance the two had.

Eventually things started falling back into routine, but the empty backseat was a constant reminder that there was an empty spot in Dean’s heart, too. It felt desolate to have become estranged from his brother who he loved so completely and so fully. Dean was beginning to understand his anger towards Sam, though. He was angry because Sam had gotten out. Sam had seen the chance and he took it by the horns and rode it straight out, not caring who he left behind. Dean felt forsaken by Sam…  _after all he had given him, after all he had done_. It didn’t matter to Sam, because the life Dean had helped build for Sam wasn’t the life he had wanted. A long time ago, it hadn’t been the life Dean had wanted, either. but he had pushed that desire so far down that it no longer existed. There was only  _kill the demon_ now. Dean didn’t often think about what would come after that… if he didn’t die before it.

John disappeared in 2005 sometime. Leaving only answering machines at the end of ringing phone lines when Dean called. Dean hadn’t been quite sure what made him hop into the Impala and start driving towards Palo Alto, California, but he did. He drove with the windows down, even though it was chilly and even though rain sprinkled in every so often. He didn’t know what he would do when he reached Sam. Hell, he didn’t even know what he would see. He hadn’t seen Sam in years.

Had he gotten taller?

Had he finally cut that mop on his head? 

_Would he be happy to see him?_

Turned out that no one is excited to see someone when they break into their apartment in the middle of the night and start on the hunt for beer.

_Dad’s on a hunting trip. And he hasn’t been home in a few days._

And Dean thought about those words a lot, too. If he hadn’t of went to Sam would Jess still be alive? Would Sam be some Cali lawyer, married, and with a couple kids? The what if factor of the situation ate at him, even more so when Sam disappeared.

_And right now it’s raining and Dean has finally found Sam. He’s almost there, but almost isn’t enough._

Sam, look out!

_But before Dean can start running that son of a bitch is plunging a blade into Sam’s back and Dean feels like his heart is being ripped from his body. His lungs are working harder to give him oxygen than they ever have before and he’s watching his world fall to the ground. He doesn’t know how he got to Sam before his body hit the muddy soil beneath them, but he caught him right in time. Sam is bleeding profusely and Dean knows there’s no coming back from this._

It’s not even that bad. It’s not even that bad, all right?

_Maybe if he just hopes enough, maybe if he pulls his brother as tight as he can to his chest, just maybe he’ll live. But Sam’s head is lulling around and the life is draining from him quickly._

We’re gonna patch you up, okay? You’ll be good as new. I’m gonna take care of you. I’m gonna take you care of you. I’ve got you. That’s my job, right? Watch out for my pain-in-the-ass little brother

_And Sam’s gone and Dean isn’t sure if he’s still there either. He’s alone and his arms are wrapped around Sam’s still warm body. It’s raining and he’s crying and he can’t move._

_Sam Winchester is dead._

_And part of Dean Winchester went with him._


End file.
